Vanilla Lilies
by Rabidnar
Summary: Written for JB for her birthday!


I wrote this for JB for her birthday. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a ride," Remy muttered to Taub, placing her hand on door handle of the car as he pulled into the driveway. She clutched the birthday card Wilson had given her tightly in her free hand, not really caring that she was about to rip the paper. Ironic how the only two people who had remembered were Wilson and House; someone she barely knew and someone who didn't give a shit. Wilson had been sweet enough to buy her a card and House had been enough of an ass to offer her a few birthday spankings. She hadn't celebrated her birthday for a good number of years now, but the fact that her girlfriend apparently forgot really hurt.

She had spent the day dodging House's witty remarks about no one remembering. He always made sure to make them when no one else was around. Other than that, she got caught up in the clinic, forced to take care of people who thought they were dying but only had sinus infections and colds. Even lunch had been a drag. Cameron said she was too busy in the ER to eat, while Taub and Foreman were doing some kind of paper work. House had forced her to stick around until nine, while Cameron went home around seven because she was tired. She hadn't even bothered to offer to come back and pick her up, telling her instead to catch a ride home with Taub or Foreman.

Almost reluctantly, she opened the door, half regretting even coming home. If Cameron was tired, she would probably already be in bed and sleeping. Staying at the hospital all night would mean Cameron constantly questioning her in the morning though. She forced a smile at Taub then shut the door and started up the dark driveway toward the house she and Cameron shared.

The lights were off in the windows, all except a small flickering that came from a candle Cameron must have forgotten to blow out. Remy sighed and fumbled in her pocket for her keys, murmuring under her breath about how Cameron was lucky she didn't burn the whole house down. She unlocked the door then let herself in, kicking off her shoes and shutting the door before walking over to the candle and blowing it out. There was more flickering from a candle a few feet away.

"What the hell, Allison," Remy muttered almost inaudibly. She pulled her jacket off and let it fall to the floor with the birthday card then walked over to the other candle and blew that one out too. She lifted her head and glanced around, letting out a frustrated breath when she realized every candle from the living room back to the bathroom was still lit. "Are you trying to catch us on fire?" she called toward the stairs, suddenly not caring if she woke Cameron up. There was no answer and Remy found herself rather disappointed by that. Even an argument would make her day better, as long as she wasn't spending it alone.

Walking in an almost zig-zag pattern to blow out all the candles, she traveled from the living room to the bathroom then came to a sudden halt in front of the open door. White candles lined the marble sink, illuminating the bathroom with just the right amount of dim light. Spread around on the sink and edge of the large, round bathtub were matching white lilies - her favorite flower. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Remy slowly stepped inside and glanced toward the water in the bathtub, just able to see the steam still rising off of it.

"Allie?" she called, leaning back out of the bathroom and glancing down the hall again. She frowned when she got no response then pushed the door, letting it open just a crack. Furrowing her brow in aggravation, she tried to allow the sweet smell of vanilla from the candles soothe her as she pulled off her clothes and tossed them into the corner. As exhausted as she was, there was no point in letting hot water and bubbles go to waste.

Trying not the knock any of the flowers off the side of the tub, Remy slowly stepped in the water. It was hot, but not quite enough to be scalding. She realized Cameron must have called the hospital to ask what time she was leaving. Sighing, she sunk down into the water and stretched out her legs. When Cameron wanted to invest in a tub that took up almost their entire bathroom, Remy had been rather hesitant. She had quickly come to enjoy such a luxury though. Knowing if she closed her eyes she would fall asleep and probably drown, she leaned her head against her hand and stared at the flowers, occasionally reaching over and letting her fingers slide across their soft petals.

Hearing the bathroom door open with a quiet squeaking noise, Remy glanced over to see Cameron walking in. "Hey," she said softly, her eyes slowly scanning the outfit the blonde was wearing. Her red, spaghetti-strap top would have probably been see-through had it not been for the lack of light. She stared at the lace for a moment before letting her eyes fall to the silk, black panties.

"I felt bad about you having to work late and leaving," Cameron explained, making a gesture toward the flowers and candles. She pushed some of the lilies off the side of the tub then took a seat, curling one of her legs in front of her. "Are you okay?" She picked up one of the flowers and looked it over for a moment before placing it in her hair just above her ear.

"Just peachy," Remy answered, turning her head away from her again. So this was all because Cameron felt shitty about her working late and ditching her. She tried to focus on the flowers but her eyes continuously found their way back to Cameron, focused on the way her shirt was hugging her breasts. "Is that what you're wearing to bed?"

"I guess that depends," Cameron answered, the corner of her lips tugging upward. She slowly spun around on the edge of the tub, dipping both of her feet into the water. "You could always take it off before we get there."

Remy's eyes wandered from her girlfriend's chest to between her parted legs. "I could," she agreed, thoughts of her day slowly beginning to slip away. She sat up so she was on her knees, placing her hand on the inside of Cameron's thigh.

The older woman inhaled deeply, tilting her head back as Remy's hot, wet hand contacted her bare skin. She placed her hands on the edge of the tub, bracing herself as the brunette began to place slow kisses on her leg.

Remy smirked and glanced up at her as she pulled away. She gripped the pair of panties, waiting for Cameron to lift up before she slid them off of her and tossed them in the direction of the door. "Mm," she murmured, leaning forward and kissing further up the inside of her thigh. "I think I need Allison-scented candles."

Cameron breathed a soft laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied, taking Remy by the shoulders and carefully pushing her back.

"But you always smell so fucking good," Remy replied, grabbing the other woman by her top and pulling her into the water. She placed one hand on her back then slid the other under her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. She moved so her legs were stretched out in front of her and she was slouched back against the tub, pulling Cameron on top of her and tenderly pressing their lips together,

Cameron kissed her back for a brief second before pulling away. She pulled her shirt up over her head, causing the flower to fall from her hair and into the water. "No touching," she warned her, tossing the article of clothing to the side before pushing Remy's hand away from her chest.

Remy was about to argue but couldn't make words as Cameron began kissing her neck and sucking on the skin. She slowly eased herself further against the back of the tub, the cold fiberglass contrasting against the heat coming from the water and from Cameron's mouth. She moaned softly, trying to grip at the water as Cameron trailed her kisses lower, stopping at her right breast and sucking on it. Her left breast was suddenly being fondled by Cameron's fingers and she arched her back, letting her head fall back against the wall.

Cameron slid her mouth to the valley between Remy's breasts and began placing slow, wet kisses against her skin just along the top of the water. "You seem really down today," she mumbled, kissing between each of her words. "Think I forgot about you?" She slid her tongue up to Remy's jaw and moved her hands down to her stomach.

"Hmm," Remy hummed in response, turning her head so she could capture Cameron's lips. There was too much talking going on and she was too focused on Cameron's touch to process her words. She lifted her hands from the water and let them hover a few centimeters away from Cameron's chest before deciding she didn't want to disobey and lead Cameron into teasing her. She placed her hands on Cameron's face, leaving a trail of soap bubbles as her thumbs brushed over her cheekbones and their tongues suddenly met.

Cameron let her hands trace slow designs against Remy's stomach for a moment before sliding one even lower, being tantalizingly slow until her fingers reached the younger woman's center. She stroked the sensitive skin for a moment before pressing two fingers into her.

Remy hissed, pulling away from the kiss. Cameron's fingers and the heated water blended together in mind-blowing ecstasy. Her head fell back against the wall again and she arched herself against Cameron's hand, driving her fingers further. "Allison," she begged, her head lulling to the side.

Cameron leaned forward and began kissing the exposed skin on her neck as she started to move her fingers back and forth. She smiled as she listened to the pleasured moans and whimpers that were managing to escape Remy's lips.

"I'm gonna come," Remy mumbled, unable to hang on for very long. She curled her toes and tried to spread her legs further apart as Cameron picked up the pace with her fingers and began rubbing hasty circles against her with her thumb. Her hands quickly found the older doctor's shoulders and she dug her fingers into her skin, crying out loudly as she hit her peak.

Cameron kept moving her fingers until she felt Remy relax then pulled them out and moved so she was sitting beside her. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman, nuzzling the side of her face. "Guess what," she murmured, closing her eyes and enjoying the hot water.

"You think we should do this more often?" Remy guessed in a hopeful voice, turning and slouching down further so she could burying her face against Cameron's neck.

Cameron breathed a laugh. "Besides that," she answered though didn't wait around for Remy to guess again. "I left work early to bake you a cake. I figured all the candles would cover the smell so you wouldn't figure it out." She tilted her head down slightly, managing to kiss the top of Remy's head. "Happy birthday, Rem."


End file.
